Popular, Glinda
by Broadway Babe WA
Summary: Glinda's POV the whole way through Wicked. Lines from the script, thoughts by me. UPDATES WILL BE SLOWER OR FASTER BASED ON REVEWS, FAVES, ALERTS, AND HITS! I use the Wicked OBC for the character mental images
1. Welcome to Shiz University!

**Hey! So I finally got to revising, fixing typos and adding detail! NOTE: THIS VERSION IS BASED OFF OF THE ORIGINAL CAST! IDINA MENZEL, KRISTIN CHENOWETH, YOU GET THE IDEA!**

**Take a look! I swear I WILL get the next scene but I lost my Wicked script! Ahhh! Wicked witdrawl!**

* * *

Scene 2:

WELCOME TO SHIZ UNIVERSITY, Glinda! "GA-linda!"

_I look perfect!_ I thought checking myself one last time in a small pink mirror. I smirked. There was only one picture for me: perfection. _The most important part in starting a reputation is first impressions_ I remember hearing once at home in the high class of the Upperuplands. Seeing all my trunks were on the luggage cart I hopped lightly aboard and rolled off as a Deer pushed it into the school grounds. At that moment I heard theschool song sang:

**OH HALLOWED HALLS**

**AND VINE DRAPED WALLS**

**THE PROUDLIEST SIGHT THERE IS**

**WHEN GREY AND SERE**

**OUR HAIR HATH TURNED**

**WE SHALL STILL REVERE THE LESSONS LEARNED**

**IN OUR DAYS AT DEAR OLD SHIZ**

**OUR DAYS AT DEAR OLD**

At that moment I sailed in with an improvise I thought of a while before hand so I could show my sweet soprano

"**OOOOOOOLLLLLLD**" I sang operatically. _I love my voice._

**SHIZZZZZZZZ**

_Eek!_ I thought when I just noticed a green girl wandering the campus grounds.

"WHAT?" She demanded, "What are you looking at? Is there something in my teeth??? Let's get this over with.  
No, I am not seasick, yes, I've always been green, no, I did not chew grass as a child-"

"Elphaba!" a middle aged man rolled a young girl in a wheel chair into the area.

"Oh, and this is my younger sister, Nessarose, as you can see she's a _PERFECTLY NORMAL COLOR!!!_"

Nessarose had a pretty face, just not quite as perfectly formed as mine. She had fine, shiny chestnut hair pulled back in a headband. Her eyes were a shining color of chocolate brown. Her biggest flaw was that she was in a wheelchair. _Fix her legs and she could be one of us,_ I thought, looking at Pfanee, Shen Shen and then scanning the rest of her appearance. She was well dressed, in a white collared shirt and a blue vest with horizontal stripes. Her legs were in braces, so I figured they were somehow crippled in a way, sort of tangled, maybe? She probably would have been tall if she wasn't in her wheelchair. Standing next to her she already reached my waist though I was not the tallest of people.

"Elphaba! Stop making a spectacle of yourself! I'm sending you here for one reason,"

"I know, to watch over Nessarose." she cut in.

"My dear, a parting gift."

He pulled out a black box.

"Now father…" she started when he pulled out a pair of-

"Jeweled shoes!" she exclaimed happily. Not only shoes, _SILVER HEELS_ that sparkled when the light hit them. _Why didn't Popsicle get me a pair?_ I thought, eyeing them jealously from a corner where I had already met three people, Pfanee, Shen Shen and… what was it? Bick? A Munchkin way too tall to be a Munchkin. I only reached his shoulder! Of course, I didn't let these others see I was jealous, as I shouldn't be. I was rich, popular and gorgeous.

The man with the shoes left and a creepy old lady strutted in. She was completely chalk white with ruby red lipstick and a pile of white hair (I bet it's powdered) piled on her head. I think the white was to hide her wrinkles, which didn't work at all. Those wrinkles stood out as much as the green girl stood out in the Shizians. The dress she was wearing was a deep red, draped around her body. She might need one of my makeovers more than the green girl did.

"Good day, I am Madame Morrible," she began,

"More like Madame Horrible!" I muttered to my group, now collecting around me, getting a few snickers,

"… but I speak for my fellow faculty members, when I say we have high hopes for… some of you." she eyed the class, and I think she stopped on me. Did she not have high hopes for me? _Did she not expect me to go far anywhere? Not even socery???_ I found myself hyperventilating a little. I quickly stopped myself. _Gotta stop doin' that._

"Now, regarding room assignments,"

"Madame Morrible!" the green girl and I raised our hands. I got on my tip toes even though I was already in four inch heels and bounced around a little. _Ouch! Bad idea. Stupid shoes, _I thought when my feet suddenly began throbbing. I usually always wear heels, but these were new ones so I hadn't broken them in yet.

"Yes, is this regarding room assignments?" she turned to me. "Oh Madame, thank you for asking" I said sweetly, "but I've already been assigned a private suite…" I looked behind me to see a few looking miserable. I turned to them and glued my classic grin onto my face, "but you can all come visit me whenever you want!" I added quickly.

"How good of you!" Pfanee exclaimed,

"You're so good!" yelled Shen Shen

"No I'm not!" I replied modestly though everyone could see I was smiling.

"_YES YOU ARE!!!_" they both shouted in unison.

"Now _STOP_!" I giggled and tossed my hair.

"_DO YOU HAVE A QUESTION_?" Madame Morrible asked, getting my attention back.

"Yes, you see, I'm Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands, I've applied for your sorcery seminar, and it is my sole purpose of attending Shiz University, to study sorcery with you. Perhaps you recall my essay, _Magic Wands, Need They Have a Point_?" I smiled to myself on the wittiness of my paper when Madame replied, "Yes… However, I do not teach my seminar every year unless, of course, somebody special comes along-"

"Well EXACTLY!" I interrupted, thinking of myself when the green girl cut in on me saying "Madame Morrible, we have not yet been given our room assignments." and I was pushed to the back of the crowd with those two girls and… Bick? Anyway, I was stuck there when I heard:

"And you must be Miss Nessarose, the Governor's daughter. What a tragically beautiful face you have!" with that the green girl snorted "and you must be…" she paused

"I'm the other daughter, Elphaba. I'm beautifully tragic."

"Well, I'm sure you're very bright-" I worked my way back over to Madame and deciding to show off my extensive vocabulary added "_BRIGHT_??? She's phosphorescent!" and to my satisfaction, I got tons of laughs from the Shizians.

"You don't seem to be on he list. Oh well, a slight gulch, but not to fret! We'll find some place to put you." Madame told the green girl. I stood over with my friends.

"Ya know, I don't think she even read my essay."

"That's so unfair!" Shen Shen exclaimed.

"You should say something!" Bick told me firmly,

"Should I?" I asked, uncertain that was a good idea.

"Do it!" Pfanee persisted

"Now, which of you young ladies would volunteer to share with Miss Elphaba?"

"Madame Morrible!" I raised my hand to get her attention

"Thank you, dear. How good of you!" exclaimed Madame.

"_WHAT_???" I shrieked, I didn't want to room with some girl with a skin condition! It was _my_ private suite! _Go find your own room!_

"Miss Elphaba, you may share with Miss Galinda."

"Huh?" asked… _Elphaba_.

"The governor made his concern for your sister's well being quite clear. So, I thought it would be best if I shared my private compartment so she could be assist her as needed." stated Madame.

"But Madame, I've always looked after my sister," Elphaba told Madame Morrible.

"Everyone, to your dormitories!" shouted Madame, starting to wheel the girl in the chair off.

"But Madame!" Elphaba asserted as Madame continued walking and pushing her away.

"_LET HER GO_!!!" Elphaba yelled, and suddenly the room darkened and the chair rolled away from Madame, spun around a few times and rolled backwards toward Elphaba.

"How did you do that?" asked Madame, completely stunned,

"_HOW DID SHE DO THAT???_" I echoed just as surprised as Madame. How does a strange girl with _GREEN_ skin out of nowhere do sorcery? It just isn't done! _What is WITH this girl?_

"Elphaba!" shouted the other girl.

"You mean this happened before?" inquired Madame.

"Uh, something just comes over me sometimes, I'm sorry." Elphaba replied.

"What? Never apologize for talent! Talent is a gift! Have you ever considered a career in sorcery?" Madame demanded.

"Sorcery?" Elphaba asked.

"I shall tutor you myself and take no other students." exclaimed Madame

"What???" I screamed. So I apply for a sorcery seminar, write an entrance essay, study as much as will fit my social schedule and this weird girl with a _SKIN CONDITION_ just _SAILS IN _and takes first my room then my spot in the class! I was red furious, (though I would never show it, of course) so I just kept my mouth agape even though I knew I looked like a fish... or a Fish.  
Madame began a speech about how she had awaited for a perfect sorcery student and Elphaba had the full potential to be very great.

"Madame Morrible!" I shouted shouted, _I MUST get into THAT CLASS__!__!!_

"NOT NOW, dearest!" Madame Morrible waved me off and wheeled Nessarose away.

"There's something wrong… I didn't get my way! I think I need to lie down for a minute," and feeling myself swooning, I fanned my face with my hand and just as things began to fade away, I felt myself caught and dragged away _ON MY NEW LEATHER HEELS_ by Pfanee or Shen Shen.

I later found out it was Bick.


	2. What Is This Feeling

**I AM BACK! I got a bunch of stuff from Demlurina so I will be continuing the story. If ya like it you have her to thank. Oh and there's not too much thoughts in this one because doing that around the song is kinda hard since I recently discovered that I SUCK at songfics. Oh well I'm writing the next part now anyways. Don't worry! The next part will be better!

* * *

**

It took a while but I finlly found my _FORMALLY_ private suite. Unfortunately my _ROOM MATE _was there. I pulled out some paper and a pen and started to write a letter home.  
"Dearest, Darlingest Momsy and Popsicle..." I said as I wrote.

"My dear father..."

"**THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION OVER ROOMING HERE AT SHIZ**"

"**BUT, OF COURSE, I'LL CARE FOR NESSA...**"

"**BUT, OF COURSE, I'LL RISE ABOVE IT...**"

"**FOR I KNOW THAT'S HOW YOU'D WANT ME TO RESPOND**

**Yes...**

**THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION FOR YOU SEE MY ROOMATE IS...**"

_Hmmm... how can I describe a green girl who has unfortunately been my your room mate to them?_

"**UNUSUALLY, AND EXCEEDLINGLY PECULIAR AND ALTOGETHER QUITE IMPOSSIBLE TO DESCRIBE...**"

"Blonde."

**WHAT IS THIS FEELING, SO SUDDEN AND NEW?**

**I FELT THE MOMENT I LAID EYES ON YOU!**

**MY PULSE IS RUSHING...**

**MY HEAD IS REELING...**

**MY FACE IS FLUSHING...**

**WHAT IS THIS FEELING?**

**FERVID AS A FLAME,**

**DOES IT HAVE A NAME?**

**YES...**

**LOATHING!**

**UNADULTERATED LOATHING!**

**FOR YOUR FACE**

**YOUR VOICE**

**YOUR CLOTHING**

**LET'S JUST SAY...**

**I LOATHE IT ALL!**

**EVERY LITTLE TRAIT HOWEVER SMALL**

**MAKES MY VERY FLESH BEGIN TO CRAWL**

**WITH SIMPLE, UTTER LOATHING**

**THERE'S A STRANGE EXHILARTION**

**IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION**

**IT'S SO PURE, SO STRONG!**

**THOUGH, I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST,**

**STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST!**

**AND I WILL BE LOATHING, LOATHING YOU **

**MY WHOLE LIFE LONG!**

And then the other Shiz students run in. _Sweet Oz!_

_"**DEAR GALINDA, YOU ARE JUST TOO GOOD!**_

**HOW DO YOU STAND IT, I DON'T THINK I COULD!**

**SHE'S A TERROR! SHE'S A TARTAR!**

**WE DON'T MEAN TO SHOW A BIAS,**

**BUT GALINDA, YOU'RE A MARTAR!**"

**"Well, THESE THINGS ARE SENT TO TRY US!**

**"POOR GALINDA FORCED TO RESIDE**

**WITH SOMEONE SO DISGUSTICIFIED**

**WE JUST WANT TO TELL YOU**

**WE'RE ALL ON YOUR SIDE!" **

"**WHAT IS THIS FEELING SO SUDDEN AND NEW?**

**I FELT THE MOMENT I LAID EYES ON YOU...**

**MY PULSE IS RUSHING, MY HEAD IS REELING...**

**OH WHAT IS THIS FEELING?**

**DOES IT HAVE A NAME?**

**YES...**

**LOATHING!**

**THERE'S A STRANGE EXILHARATION**

**IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION**

**IT'S SO PURE, IT'S SO STRONG!**

**THOUGH I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST,**

**STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST,**

**AND I WILL BE LOATHING, FOR-FOREVER**

**LOATHING, TRULY, DEEPLY LOATHING YOU!**

**MY WHOLE LIFE LONG!**

"Boo!"

"Ahh!"

_I hate this green girl..._


	3. The History or the Past

**Okay next chapter! I guess it still isn't very good, but I'll get off script soon! (like when we get to Dancing Through Life and Popular, that kind of stuff)**

**

* * *

**

"Settle down, now!" shouted Dr. Dillimond over the class, "I have read your most recent essays. And I am amazed to report the progress! Although, some of us still tend to favor form over content… Ms. Glinda."

_Why is it that this Goat can't get my name right?_ I thought.

"It's GA-linda," I corrected.

"Excuse me… Glinda."

"I really don't see what the problem is. Every other professor seems to be able to pronounce my name," I said, still a little irritated that he can't simply say _GA-_linda.

"Maybe pronouncing your precious name isn't the sole purpose of Doctor Dillamond's life," Elphaba says, "Maybe he's not like every other professor. Maybe some of us are different."

_Oh what an artichoke! Wait a minute… _

"Oh! It seems the artichoke is steamed!" I exclaimed to the others.

"Class, class! Miss Elphaba has a point! As you know, I am the sole Animal on the faculty. The token Goat, as it were. But it wasn't always this way. Oh, dear students, how I wish you could have seen it as it once was. Where you could walk down the halls and see an antelope explicating a sonnet, a snow leopard solving an equation, a wildebeast waxing philosophic. Don't you see, dear students, how our dear Oz is becoming less and less… looks at Elphaba… colorful. Now, who can tell me what sent these events into motion?"

_Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, does this Goat ever stop with the Animals? I mean I know that a lot's going on with the Animals lately but this is ridiculous._

"From what I've heard, it all started with the great drought," Elphaba said raising her hand.

"Exactly," said the Goat, "Food grew scarce, people grew hungrier and angrier. And the question became 'Whom can we blame?' Can anyone tell me what is meant by the term 'Scapegoat'?" (know it all artichoke raised her hand) Someone besides Miss Elphaba? Ah yes, Miss Glinda..."

"It's GAlinda... with a GA," I corrected again, "I don't see why you can't just teach us history instead of always harping on the past."

_I mean, History class is history, can't we just learn about things in the past?  
_"Well, perhaps these questions will enlighten you..." Dillmond says walking to the chalk board. He turns it over and there was a horribly ominous message on the back.

_**ANIMALS SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD. **_

"Who is responsible for this? I'm waiting for answer... Very well, that will be all for today... You heard me, class dismissed!"

_Yes! Out of History! I couldn't really stand being with that Goat any longer, he keeps on rambling!

* * *

_

**Sorry it's so short! I'll try to make the next better! Need your reviews to get further though people!**


End file.
